Raising A Bei Fong
by AnimeAddict1059
Summary: Read through Toph and Lin's life together and how Toph managed to balance her job, training, and raising her daughter. Read about how Toph raised Lin to be a bad ass Earthbender just like her Mom! NOT A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

"Toph…" Katara whispered softly as she looked at her long-time friend with a wailing baby in her arms. Toph, still panting and sweaty, turned her head towards the direction she heard the sound from.

"I-Is that her?" she said between breaths.

Katara smiled at her, despite the fact that Toph can't really see it, and gave the small bundle to Toph's waiting arms, the tiny creature inside still wailing. "Congratulations. She's a healthy little girl..."

The moment that the bundle was placed on her arms and the small, almost non-existent weight that was in the bundle moved. This simple movement caused Toph to gasp. The tiny being held out it's... no, HER hands. Toph sensed the movement and held out one of her fingers. For the first time, the tiny life in her arms... her daughter, made contact with her. Toph's rough, slightly scarred hands that went through many years of earth bending training and fights, touched her daughters soft, smooth, and small ones.

Now Toph wasn't always one to show emotion, especially around her workmates and most definitely in battle. She may have shown few emotions to her closest friends but such events were rare. She was always looked upon as a very tough woman. Strict, yet caring. Unlady-like maybe, and rebellious most of the time, but she was a fierce friend.

But she wasn't stone-hearted like some people believe her to be. Even she, Chief of Republic City's Police Force, Creator of Metal Bending, considered to be the greatest Earthbender to have ever lived, and one of the people who helped stop the Hundred-Year War, cried.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki could only just watch as tears rolled down Toph's eyes as she softly nuzzled her baby's head with her own. Soft laughs can be heard between Toph's sobs as she held her daughter tightly in her arms. Then a fearful look spread on Toph's face.

"K-Katara...? Is... is she... Can she s-see?" she asked.

Katara looked up at Aang, who smiled at her and softly nudged her forward. Katara knelt beside Toph and peered inside the bundle. The baby opened it's eyes and one look answered Toph's question.

"Yes. She can."

A fresh round of tears sprung out of Toph's eyes. Katara placed a comforting hand on her shoulders and smiled at the small baby in front of them. "She's beautiful, Toph. Just like you."

The rest of the gang huddled around them as each of them took a look at the newest addition to their family.

"What's her name, Toph?" Aang asked.

Toph was silent for a while before a name came to her. Turning her head towards the bundle slowly, she said, "Lin..."

"Lin?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. Her name's Lin. Lin Bei Fong. And she's gonna be a bad ass Earthbender just like her Mom." Toph said confidently.

"You seem to have recovered real quickly. Seriously, you were just emotional a few minutes ago." Sokka said.

"In case you've forgotten, this is Toph Bei Fong you're talkin' to. I don't do emotions and even if I did, you're gonna have to embed it into your memories cause you can consider yourself lucky if you can see me become emotional again."

"But I did see you become emotional... like countless of times before. And I think you aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sokka didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he was sent flying, through the roof. A small pillar of earth stood on where he once was a few minutes ago.

"Well, it's nice to have you back to your old self that's for sure. I thought you were broken a few minutes ago when you wouldn't stop crying." Aang said.

"Wanna go flyin' like Sokka, Twinkle-Toes?" Toph threatened.

"Uh... sorry!"

"'Atta boy!" Toph said. "So, should I send him flying Lin?"

Baby Lin gurgled happily and Toph grinned evilly. "Sorry Twinkle-Toes, but my little girl wants to see you fly."

"Toph!"

With a small flick of her wrist, the ground beneath Aang soared upwards and, like Sokka, and was sent flying through the roof.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? It's my version of Lin's birth. Real short and if you think Toph became out of character at the first part of the story, then I suggest you read it again. I already explained it. Besides, she deserves to be emotional. I mean, who wouldn't if they just had their first kid?

Ah, I love Toph.

Oh, yeah, by the way, this story is **NOT A ONESHOT! More Chapters Will Be Coming Soon. This is gonna be about Lin and Toph's life. I just love their Mother-Daughter relationship! 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

"Toph?" Sokka had to rub his eyes to make sure that he was right. "Toph? Is that you-OOF!" A rather large boulder had come crashing down on him.

"Councilman Sokka!"said the onlookers with horrified looks on their faces.

"Y-Yep... it's Toph..." Sokka managed to say from beneath the boulder.

"What is it, Sokka?" Toph said, sounding a bit irritated, as she rolled the boulder on top of Sokka away. Sokka slowly got up, groaning as he did so.

"What'd you do that for?" Sokka said, stretching his back and earning a low crack not long after.

"I was in a hurry!" Toph yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy. You're certainly in a foul mood today. Tell me, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sokka asked.

"Wake up on the-? I haven't even had a chance to actually sleep on my bed for the past few months! Lin has been keeping me awake at night!" Toph screamed at Sokka's face.

"Ah, that certainly explains how horrible you look today." Sokka said.

"_What was that?_" Toph said menacingly.

"What? I'm just saying that you have a few bags under your eyes is all. You look really-GYAAAH!"

Toph grabbed Sokka by the ear and dragged him across the street. The people on the sidewalk had confused and shocked expressions on their faces as they saw Sokka and Toph pass by. Many had let their jaws drop at the sight.

Two of the most HIGHLY respected people in Republic City were crossing the street but that was not the reason why they were shocked. The wise councilman Sokka, was dragged, by the ear no less, by the city's very own Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Toph-TOPH!"

"Oh, deal with it like a man!"

Toph pushed the door open to the Police Force Building. The workers looked up to see who the visitor was but paled when they saw Toph.

"I'm back, boys!" Toph yelled as she metal-bended a chair out of the way. She stomped her feet on the building floor and a seriously ticked off expression appeared on her face.

"I've been gone for a few months..." Toph said, her shoulders shaking visibly from anger. "A FEW MONTHS! And not even one of you decided to clean up the entire place!" The so-called soldiers hid behind tables and chairs. If there was one thing a professional soldier and bender was afraid of, it was Toph Bei Fong. "Well? Are you gonna clean this place or are you gonna wait for me to say it twice?"

As quick as a flash, every employee and soldier in the entire building jumped to their feet and did as they were told.

Toph nodded approvingly as she felt everyones footsteps thumping on the earth. She then turned to face Sokka, who was slowly edging away. "Oh, no you don't! I'm not done with you yet, wise guy!"

She dragged Sokka to her private training grounds and once they were there, Toph immediately pushed Sokka towards the center of the room. "Toph, what are you doing? I only said you were... oh..." Sokka said as a look of realization spread on his face. "This isn't about what I said earlier, is it?"

Toph didn't answer.

"C'mon Toph. You can tell me. I'm one of your friends." Sokka said, walking towards her.

Toph didn't look at him. But Sokka was persistent and she finally gave in. "Fine. You see... ever since I had Lin, I hadn't really had that much time for myself. Every time I try to relax, she cries and then I get up and comfort her until she stops and then the cycle repeats again. Do babies tend to do that?"

Sokka chuckled. "Do what?"

"You know, annoy the heck outta their parents!"

"That's just normal. You might be complaining now, but all those negative feelings will go away once you see your kid grow up. And the best part is, you're the one who was with her in all that time."

"What the heck is wrong with you people? We've been friends for almost twenty years and you still don't get it! I'm BLIND! I can't SEE!"

"You know what I mean, Toph." Sokka said.

"I know. You're right... Whenever I feel Lin relax as I hold her makes me really happy. She really lightens up my mood, you know?" Toph said, smiling at the thought. But her smile was suddenly replaced by sadness. "Sokka, do you know what the major drawback is when I became a parent?"

"Not being able to have free time?" Sokka said.

"No!" Toph said and punched him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm trying to be serious here!"

"So was I!" Sokka yelled. "So, the major drawback?"

"It's being blind." Toph said simply.

Sokka looked at her. "Being blind?"

"Yeah... being blind. I was okay with it when I was still free from any parental duties. I can navigate around my surroundings easily. And it's one of the reasons why I'm such an awesome bender. But..."

"But...?" Sokka said.

"The first time I held Lin... I was... disappointed."

"What?"

"Not disappointed at Lin! I was... disappointed with myself. The best moment of my life was happening, yet I couldn't even see it. When Katara gave Lin to me, I felt like I should shout at myself. Curse myself for being blind."

Sokka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I might have accomplished many great things at such a young age, Sokka, but there's only one thing I can't accomplish unlike many around me. And that's not being able to see my own daughter's face."

Sokka suddenly tightened his grip on her shoulder. This small movement, however, nearly earned him a punch on the face. "Hey!"

"Sorry. It's an old habit." Toph said, scratching the back of her head.

"Toph... maybe you can't see your daughter, but did you ever think that many parents can't feel their kids the way you do?" Sokka said.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, sure, they can see their kids, but you can do more than that. YOU can feel her entire being. Her very existence. Whether she's in your arms, or in another room. You know, most parents can't tell if their children is lying or not, but YOU, you can do that without breaking a sweat. And it's all thanks to your uniqueness."

"Don't you mean blindness?"

"I would've said that but I was afraid that you would hurt me again."

"Idiot." Toph said, smiling at her friends words. He really wasn't called a wise councilman for nothing.

"Oh? You're smiling now."

Toph turned her head towards Sokka's direction. "Thanks, Sokka."

"For what?"

"Just... thanks."

Sokka smiled at her and stood up. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, where did you leave Lin?"

"At Twinkle-Toes' place. Katara said she wouldn't mind."

"You know what? Forget that I even asked."

"I guess I should. It's where I'll be leaving her whenever I go to work anyway."

"What the-? You're still on leave, you know!"

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, how'd you like Chapter 2? Lin's only mentioned here, I know, but in this chapter, Toph's only seeking reassurance. I don't want to skip ahead anyway. If I do that, maybe you'll find yourself reading about Lin's teenage years and, eventually, the end of the story.

Who would want that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Toph called out to the otherwise, empty living room. "Katara? You here?"

No one answered. Toph sighed and proceeded to the children's play room, where they usually stay at. Sliding the paper doors open, she poked her head inside and said, "Sugar Queen?"

No answer.

Toph groaned. _Where is that woman?_

She kept on calling Katara every few seconds as she wandered around the house and she could feel her patience wearing thin everytime she didn't get an answer.

"Gah! Screw this!" Toph yelled and stomped her foot down angrily. To her surprise, she couldn't feel any vibrations. She was so intent on yelling for Katara that she didn't realize that she was walking on a wooden floor. It only just occurred to her that she can't even "see" anything.

"What the-? Where the heck is that darn thing?" Toph growled angrily, placing a few steps on the floor next to her. She was looking for the stone pathway that was built on the wooden floor. Aang personally saw to it that Toph could "see" where she was inside his house. That's why he ordered the construction workers to make a little pathway made out of stone or anything earthy along with the wooden floor. Toph was very grateful to Aang for this.

Along with the floor having a stone pathway, Aang also had the walls have stone lines for double purposes. First was for Toph, and second was also for a bit of design but it was mostly for Toph.

"Found it!" Toph exclaimed and stomped her foot. She picked up a few vibrations in one of the guest rooms. Probably some Air Acolytes. It was still worth checking out, though. Katara or not, she could get information on her daughter's whereabouts.

She arrived at the guest room and slid the door open. She didn't need to ask as a voice already made it clear as to who was in the room.

"Hey, Toph. You're picking up Lin already?"

Toph smiled. "Good to see you too, Sweetness." she said, noticing Katara's lack of greeting.

Katara smiled at her as she stepped inside.

She walked towards Katara and plopped herself down next to her. "Is she here?" Toph asked.

"No. I'm just looking for some toys Bumi left here." Katara said.

"Then where's Lin?"

"Oh. She's with Tenzin." Katara said casually.

"They're still playin'?" Toph asked.

"Nope. They're asleep. I placed Lin next to him so I could easily get to them when they wake up. Placing Lin in your usual room would be a bit... um... inconvenient." Katara said as she got up, finally getting the last toy, which, for some reason, was stuck on the ceiling.

Sensing Katara get up, Toph did so too.

"So... I'm guessing you're gonna make dinner?" Toph said, absentmindedly placing her hands behind her head like she used to when she was a child.

"Might as well." Katara answered her. "Aang, Kya, and Bumi will be here shortly. Um... could you go check on Tenzin and Lin?"

Toph held up her hand. "Say no more, Sugar Queen."

Katara just sighed as she let Toph walk pass her. She looked at her direction for a while before heading to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

Toph walked at a slow pace to Tenzin's room, not really in too much of a hurry. She was just gonna check on them. If they were asleep, it was VERY fine with her. But if they were awake, well... let's just say it won't be pretty.

She slid the door as slowly as she could, not wanting to make even a tiny bit of sound. Her efforts were wasted, however, when she heard a voice call out to her from the bed.

"Ma-ma...?" the little figure on the bed said.

Toph smiled softly. She walked towards the bed and sat down. She managed to pick up the figure on the bed and placing it on her lap. "Hello, Linny! Did'ya have a good time today?" she cooed.

The tiny being on her lap gurgled happily as she clapped her hands. Toph laughed at this and started tickling her, earning her squeals of delight and laughter from her daughter. The noise they were making was loud enough to wake little Tenzin, it seemed.

"Moooooommyyy!" wailed Tenzin as soon as he woke up.

Toph groaned. "Ah-yi-yi..."

She placed Lin on the bed as she moved to comfort Tenzin. However, Lin immediately crawled towards Tenzin when Toph set her down. Lin stopped in front of Tenzin and looked at him. Tenzin stopped crying and looked at Lin. They both stared at each other for a long time when... something really unexpected happened: They suddenly burst out laughing at each other.

Toph was simply... confused. She listened to the children's laughter until they finally died down. She was about to pick them up when Tenzin and Lin looked at each other again, and it wasn't long until they burst out laughing.

"I'm feeling a little left out..." Toph said as she picked up Lin and Tenzin and went out to the hallway and into the kitchen. When she arrived, she was greeted by the amused faces of Aang, Katara and Sokka, not that she could see it.

"Well, well. This is something you don't see everyday." Sokka teased.

"Shut it, Snoozles!" said Toph as she gave Tenzin to Aang.

"Wow, Toph. I never thought you could be so...motherly..." Aang said.

"You're just beggin' to be earthbended all the way to Ba Sing Se, aren't you?" Toph said as she sat down and placed Lin on her lap.

"S-Sorry..." Aang and Sokka said immediately. They still hadn't quite gotten over what happened on the night Lin was born. Sokka could still feel the bruises he got when he landed.

"Now, now." Katara said, appearing before them. She placed a bowl of seafood noodles in front of them. Aang eyed it warily and was about to ask Katara for something else when she placed a vegetable salad in front of him.

"Oh... thanks, sweetie!" Aang said.

"Don't mention it."

Soon, everyone was seated around the table. They chatted with one another, or in Lin and Tenzin's cases, babbled.

"So..." Katara said, halfway through the meal. "Toph. What are your plans for Lin's birthday? It's next week isn't it?"

"Um... actually... " Toph said, scratching the back of her head. "I... sorta... don't have... any... y'know... plans?"

"What!? Toph! This is going to be Lin's very first birthday! You gotta do something special!" Katara shrieked.

Toph said, "Can't we just have a simple dinner or something?"

"What? No! This has to be special! It's her first birthday!"

"I don't see anything wrong with just having a nice and quiet dinner with you guys. I mean, what's the big deal? Sure she's gonna be a year old but I don't think giving her a grand birthday party would do anything. She won't even remember it, Katara!"

"But it's her first birthday! It's like a debut for her!" Katara said.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"FINE! If you think you're so smart, then tell me your plans!" Toph yelled, which scared Lin a little. Tenzin, who was with Katara, was equally terrified.

"It's easy Toph! You just find a nice place to hold the party, make the arrangements, then... voila! You got yourself a party!"

"Yeah... except you overlooked a tiny little detail."

"What?"

"Hmm... let's see... what was that? Oh, yeah! I'M BLIND!"

Everyone in the room grew silent. Toph did have a point. Even though Toph was very much against the idea of hosting a party for Lin, she still wanted her daughter to have a very fun and memorable birthday. Look for a place to hold the party in? Make arrangements? Toph wouldn't know these things.

"I-I'm sorry, Toph..." Katara said.

Toph didn't answer her.

"Toph?"

Toph still didn't respond.

"Toph? C'mon... I'm sorry, alright?"

Toph looked like she was tuning them out as she played absentmindedly with her daughter.

"Toph... if it makes you feel any better, then we'll just have that quiet family dinner, okay?"

Toph stopped playing with Lin for a few seconds and just "stared" at the floor. Her friends looked at her with worried expressions on their faces.

Finally, Toph said, "A-Actually... ahem... Actually... I was considering the party. Katara's right. This is Lin's very first birthday. It has to be special. But... I'm actually really helpless when it comes to planning parties and such."

The group stared at her incredulously. "WHAT?!"

Toph covered her eyes and said, "Geez! You don't have to make such a big fuss about!"

Katara stood up and towered over Toph. If there was one woman who would actually go up against Toph Bei Fong, that was Katara.

"So you mean to tell me... that when I was ready to accept your dinner decision, you were ACTUALLY considering doing a party?! Huh!?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Toph said, unfazed by her presence.

"You - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Katara yelled.

"Okay... okay... if it makes you happy, then how 'bout we do a small one?" Toph said.

"A small what?"

"No - wait. Scratch that! I've got it! Why don't we have a little get-together? You know, the old gang? And the next generation of troublemakers too!"

"I think that's... REALLY GREAT! I'm in! Who's in guys?" Aang said, raising his hand.

Sokka raised his hand and surprisingly, so did Katara. Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin, who didn't really understand what was going on, raised their hand, too. Lin, seeing as everyone had their hands up, raised her's too.

"Well, then I guess it's official. Even Lin raised her hand."

Lin clapped her hands happily when she heard her name.

"So, just us and the next generation, huh?" Aang said.

"Yup." Toph said to him.

Sokka's head shot up from the table. "What!? Next generation? But - what about me?!"

"I don't see how that's our problem, Snoozles. Get on it with Suki already!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! Chapter 3 is UP! Plans for Lin's b-day! Whoooopp!

Don't you just love LinZin?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chirp! – Chirp! – Chirp!_

Toph groaned. "Aww… C'mon birds! Five more minutes…" she grumbled as she rolled over and buried herself under her blanket.

_Chirp! – Chirp! – Chirp!_

"Come ooonn! Just five… *yawn* minutes…"

The birds outside stopped chirping, which relieved Toph greatly. _Finally_, she was going to get some more sleep…

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

"GAH! What the hell? Can't a woman get any sleep around here?!" Toph yelled angrily, slamming her fist on her alarm clock. Surprisingly, it didn't break. Sighing, Toph threw her feet over the side of her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she got up. She walked up to the kitchen and made some coffee. After the coffee was done, she poured herself a cup with 100% accuracy from past experience and took a sip from it. She was still a bit sleepy as she only just slept for less than four hours.

She sat down on the table and listened to her surroundings and the vibrations around her. The only sound she heard were the hustle and bustle of the city outside and a few birds chirping. As for the vibrations, well, the only heartbeat she felt was her own and nothing else was picked up on her seismic sense.

Toph yawned. "So the squirt's still asleep, huh?" she said and took another sip. It was a good thing that she didn't have to go to work today. She informed the station about…

Toph's eyes widened. How could she forget? Today was _Lin's Birthday!_

Getting up from her seat, Toph went to the nursery room and approached the crib at the center. She placed one of her hands inside the crib and felt around for her daughter. Once she was sure that Lin was still asleep, she smiled a little and traced Lin's face. She felt Lin move and become restless upon her contact so she stopped. She didn't want her to wake up yet. Instead, she stroked Lin's hair and sighed contentedly as she felt Lin's tiny heartbeat relax and the occasional rise and fall of her small chest eventually evened out.

"Sorry for last night, Linny…" Toph whispered to the sleeping figure in the crib. "Your Aunt Katara told me that you were looking for me… but, Mommy had to take care of some stuff at the station. I hope you weren't too lonely at the island…"

Lin yawned and opened her eyes. She looked up at the figure looking down on her and she raised her small arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

"Well, you heard what I said huh?" Toph chuckled and picked her up. "Ooh... You're getting' heavy there, Lin. What've you been eating?"

Lin babbled happily as if to answer her question. Toph smiled at her and took her to the kitchen. She picked out a bowl of… "baby goo" as she liked to call them and sat down on the table again.

"Open your mouth, Lin."

Lin opened her mouth immediately and waited for Toph to shove a mouthful of food into her small mouth. Toph did so and soon enough, they finished eating and Toph had finished most of her coffee and a single piece of toast.

"Well, let's get ourselves clean, eh squirt?" Toph said. Lin babbled in her arms and they proceeded to the bathroom. Toph got the water running and after the tub was full, she went inside along with Lin. Lin giggled as Toph set her down to the warm water. Toph let her play around with the water as she gathered the soap and shampoo and Lin's favorite rubber duck, that she liked to call "Quack". Sokka taught her the word.

A few splashes and scrubs later and a few minutes of dressing up (Toph managed to dress up Lin with great accuracy. Don't argue. Toph's amazing.) They were both ready to head on to Air Temple Island where they would hold Lin's first birthday.

"Hmmm… how to get there…" Toph mumbled as she walked on the streets with Lin on one hand and a bag filled with supplies on the other. "We could go by boat… wait – uh-uh. No way! I ain't gettin' on some boat where I couldn't see."

They were getting nearer to Yue Bay now.

"TOPH!"

Toph whipped her head around. "Twinkle Toes?"

"Toph! Over here! Toph!" a voice, somewhere around her right, said.

Toph felt the vibrations and quickly found Aangs cheerful heartbeat. Smiling, Toph went over to him.

"Hey Twinkle Toes! Glad you're here to pick us up with Appa. He's much better than a boat on…water…" Toph said, shuddering at the last part. Aang chuckled.

"I see Lin's looking bright this morning. Rather good way to start the day, eh?" Aang said, taking Lin from Toph and placing her on top of Appa.

"Better be careful with her Twinkle Toes or else you'll never make your way back to that island!" Toph said.

Aang smiled nervously and placed Lin on a deemed safe spot on the saddle. Toph climbed up immediately after him and placed the bag somewhere on the saddle. She made her way to Lin and sat beside her, making sure she had her pinned down.

"Ready?" Aang asked from Appa's head.

"Yup! All set here!" Toph answered from the saddle.

"Appa, Yip! Yip!" Aang said and Appa took off. There wasn't much of a conversation during the trip. Aang would ask Toph a few questions and Toph would answer them but they didn't spring off into new conversations.

Pretty soon, they arrived on Air Temple Island. Kya and Bumi were there to greet them. Once Appa landed in front of the pathway towards the house, they ran over to them and tackle-hugged Aang when he got down. The same went for Toph, though it was a little gentle as she had Lin and the bag on her hands. Kya offered to carry her bag but Aang beat her to it. Toph just let them argue over the bag and set Lin down on the ground.

Lin squealed in delight to be on earth again as she gripped Toph's legs as she supported herself. Toph just smiled at her and held her hands and they started their slow walk towards the house. Kya noticed them moving away and left her father.

"Lin!" Kya said when she reached them. "Auntie Toph! Auntie Toph! Are you teaching Lin how to walk? Can she walk by herself now? Can she ruuun?"

"She's still learning, kiddo." Toph answered her.

"Aww... It would've been fun if she could join us in a game of tag. She could've played with Tenzin. Tenzin cries when he doesn't get to join us. Does Lin cry a lot? Tenzin does!"

"Well... she can play tag as soon as she can walk by herself, at least." Toph told her.

"Well... can I at _least_ teach her how to walk? Please? Please? _Please?_" Kya pleaded.

Toph was a little taken aback. "Um... well..." she said nervously. It's not like she had something against Kya... but she wasn't really that confident in leaving Lin with Kya. Lin can barely even stand! And what if Kya accidentally lets go of Lin while they walked? What if Lin would trip and get hurt? What if she'd hit her head when she falls down and it became a serious injury? What if they get too distracted and they accidentally walk to the unfenced edges of Air Temple Island and slip and fall and... and... SPIRITS! Toph hated to think about what would happen then.

"Auntie Toph?" Kya said tentatively. Toph had gotten quiet for a long time.

"Huh? Oh. Um... you see, Kya... uh, well Linny's still new to the concept of walking... and well, she still needs a lot of practice before... you know... you get to teach her..." Toph said slowly, hoping Kya would understand the situation.

"Oh!" Kya said. "Well... can I hold her hand while she practices? Huh? Can I? Can I, Auntie Toph?"

Toph smiled at her. "Sure kiddo, why not?" She let Kya hold Lin's left hand while she held the other and together, they enjoyed a slow, but happy walk towards the house.

* * *

"Okay! Say 'Happy Birthday' everyone!"

Everyone stood up from their seats and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIN!" which was followed by a thunderous applause. Baby Lin laughed at the bright and smiling faces of everyone as they continued to wish her the best. From the way the area in the island they were currently using looked, it was certain that Toph really did her very best in planning the small party. She planned everything from the spot they would use, the type of decorations to use, where she thinks they should go (surprisingly nice for Toph's blindness) , and how she and the rest of the group should arrive and loosen their busy schedules (aside from Katara), down to getting Lin ready and other stuff in between. Toph planned it all. Despite her busy work schedule at the station because of her position as Chief, she still managed to do this, which left the rest of the gang aside from Katara, again, shocked.

Even though Toph was very exhausted right now, hearing Lin laugh and enjoy herself was enough to lift her stress an exhaustion from the past few days.

She picked up Lin and whispered softly in her ear, "Happy Birthday, my precious, little badgermole..." And with that, she hugged Lin tightly and closely to her chest where Lin buried her head in her neck.

Even though it was Lin's birthday, she wasn't the only one who received a surprise gift...

Just about when Toph was about to break off their hug, she heard Lin whisper something to her that made her freeze and go wide-eyed.

_"Lwin... wub..._ you..."

That was what Lin said, although she could tell that Lin was having a hard time thinking up those words and even pronouncing them. But that didn't stop the tear that fell from Toph's eye and she hugged Lin even tighter than before.

_"Mama loves you too, Lin..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! How did you like Lin's birthday? And before you say something about Lin talking despite only being a year old... well... um... well, it's my story! *pouts* By the way, did any of you catch what Lin said to Toph? It's baby talk and if understand, good for you! But if you don't, too bad! You have to review and ask me! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO ASK ANOTHER PERSON! YOU HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT BY YOURSELF. IT'S REALLY EASY.

Alright, I know this is silly. Of course you know what it meant but C'MOOON! I haven't gotten new reviews. I don't feel loved.

... and I had something good planned on the next chapter too... but since I'm not feeling loved... then I guess I'll have to put off the story for a while... *flashes an evil grin*


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey... Kya? What are you doing?" four-year old Lin asked from across the table. Kya was drawing on a piece of paper and Lin could make out the colors blue and brown on it but the rest was covered by Kya's head as she was so immersed in it.

Hearing Lin's question, Kya looked up momentarily and said, "I'm making a gift for Mom. It's Mother's Day today and I'm giving this to her as a gift. But it's supposed to be a secret. Got that? We're not supposed to tell anyone. It's gonna be a surprise. It's a surprise gift. Don't tell her. Wait, no, don't tell anyone about this. Got it? Keep it a secret. Okay? It's her-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it Kya!" Lin said.

"Fine." Kya said and resumed drawing. Lin watched her for a few minutes and was amazed at her skill.

Kya looked up again and looked at Lin. "Well?" she asked.

"_Well_ what?" Lin said.

"Aren't you going to make a gift for YOUR mom? Today's Mother's Day after all."

"What's Mother's Day?"

Kya facepalmed. "Look. Mother's Day is the day when we give gifts and show our moms that we love them very much. They should be really happy during Mother's Day."

"Oh! So you think my Mama would be happy if I gave her a gift too?" Lin said.

"Well... yeah. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Okay! Then I'll make a gift for Mama!" Lin yelled. Kya got up quickly from her seat to shush her.

"Hey! It's supposed to be a secret! You've gotta surprise her!" Kya hissed.

Lin gave her a muffled apology and Kya let her go. Lin immediately got a piece of paper and some crayons and started drawing. Kya did so too and the both of them stayed like that for a long time. Too busy and intent on finishing their drawings to talk to anyone.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot Lin! You should probably get another piece of paper and draw something else." Kya said.

Lin looked up. "Huh? Why?"

"Because you never know when my mom comes in here to check on us. So we need to draw something else so we can hide our gifts. So when mom checks on our drawings, she'll only see the other drawing and not the gift. Pretty smart right?"

"Oh... you're right."

"And besides, if mom comes in unexpectedly, Bumi, who already has a stack of drawings, will jump up and show them to Mom so we can have time to hide our gift."

"Okay! Now back to drawing!"

They did so. Just after a few minutes later, Kya looked up and looked at Lin. Lin noticed her and looked up from her drawing.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Well... it's just that... today's Mother's Day and... well... isn't it a bit weird for your mom not to be here?"

* * *

"Man, it feels good to be back on my sweet, sweet, earth." Toph said as she got off the ferry. She had just gotten off of work early, which she was very thankful for. She really needed some rest and relaxation and some time alone with her daughter. She felt like she had been ignoring her lately. What made her feel worse was that today was Mother's Day and, although it was the reason her officers let her leave early, she wasn't with Lin all day.

"Aww man! She must think I'm a bad mother cause I'm not there for her. Well, what am I supposed to tell her? _Hey short stuff! Sorry, I think saving the City is more important right now than some holiday for goodie-two-shoes moms! How was your day?_ Eurgh... Wait... I do NOT think that the city is more important than my own daughter!"

A cold breeze flew by her and Toph's expression turned sad.

"But with the way I'm acting now... I guess it really shows that I think the city is more important than her... I doubt if she'll even greet me..."

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Look at this! Isn't this nice!" Bumi said as he placed a piece of paper in Katara's hands. Katara looked at it and smiled at the picture. It showed Bumi and Sokka together. Katara was impressed at her son's drawing.

"What are you and Uncle Sokka doing here?" Katara asked.

"Uncle Sokka and I are practicing our sword skills! Pretty cool huh?" Bumi said.

"It's very nice, Bumi. I can tell you have great artistic skill." Katara chuckled.

"Thanks Mama! I'm gonna draw another one!" Bumi said and kissed Katara's cheek. Katara smiled at him as he made his way back to the table where Lin, Tenzin and Kya were drawing.

Kya got up from her position on the floor and went to Katara. "Mom! Look at this! This is you, me, dad, Bumi, Tenzin, and we're all playing outside. And we're all really happy in here!"

"This is really nice sweety! Wait... what's this?" Katara asked playfully as she turned the paper up to the light.

At that same moment, Toph arrived. "Hey! I'm here people!" She made her way towards the table where she felt Katara's and the children's vibrations. She opened the door and she heard Katara saying, "Hmmm..."

"C'mon mom! You can read it!" Toph heard Kya say.

"Hey people! What goes on?" Toph said as she plopped down next to Katara.

"I'm trying to decipher what Kya wrote here."

"Then by all means... don't let me stop you..." Toph said, bowing her head like a servant bowing to her master.

Katara made a face but Toph just stuck her tongue out at her.

Lin heard her mother's voice from the couch and she quickly tried to do the finishing touches to her drawing. She had already finished her disguise drawing minutes ago. Tenzin, who was beside her, looked at her drawing and then at his, and back at her's again.

"Can you teach me how to color like that, Lin?" Tenzin asked her.

"Yeah, sure..." Lin said as she finished tracing the last few lines on the drawing. She then turned her attention to Tenzin's drawing and started talking to him about colors.

Meanwhile, back at the living room, Katara was still trying to decipher what Kya had written on the paper.

"C'mon Mom!"

"Just wait! I can make out an "A" or is it an "H"? Wait! It's an "H"! H...ha...? Ha...hap...hap...happy...?"

"Oh come on!" Toph groaned. "Is it _that_ hard to read?"

"Shut it, Toph!" Katara hissed. "I can almost make it out... um... happy... happy.. Happy M... happy mo... happy moth... happy mother's-" Katara suddenly stopped. Kya looked at her with a really excited look on her face. Katara stared at her. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Happy Mother's Day..." Kya said for her. Katara got up and hugged Kya. Kya hugged her back.

"Thank you, sweety..."

"It was no problem mom. After all, you were the one who goes out of her way just to keep all of us healthy and happy and not to mention that you're a really great cook. I love you mom..."

"I love you too..."

Bumi got up from the drawing table and tugged at Katara's skirt. "Mom?"

Katara broke off their hug and turned to look at Bumi. "Yes, honey?"

"I made this for you too... Happy Mother's Day." Bumi said, handing her a folded piece of paper. Katara took it and opened it and smiled at the drawing. On it was her and Bumi. Bumi was kissing her cheek and he was holding some flowers. She felt someone kiss her on the cheek and she immediately turned her head. She saw Bumi and he was smiling at her and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Katara gasped and she enveloped Bumi in a bone-crushing hug.

Tenzin arrived minutes later and tapped his mother's shoulders. Katara broke off her hug with Bumi and looked at Tenzin. "And I believe you also have a little something for me?" she laughed. Tenzin nodded and gave her a small card. In it were the words, "Happy Mother's Day". He also drew a smiley face at the center and a heart next to it.

"Aw... Thank you, Tenzin!" Katara said and hugged him, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

"You're welcome Mama! Anything to make you happy!" Tenzin said.

Toph had a sad smile on her face as she heard the events play out. How she wished she could be like that with her own daughter. Just look at Katara and her kids! They had a splendid relationship together. She hated to admit it but she was a little jealous of them. Especially Katara, who could actually see her children's gifts for her. Toph wasn't even sure if she would be getting anything from Lin. She would be overjoyed if she did but she would also be sad because she won't be able to see the artwork her child had put a lot of thought and effort to make.

"Mama?" she heard a small voice say.

Toph turned her head towards the sound and smiled, already knowing who it was. Lin crawled up to her and said, "Mama? Did you catch bad guys again today?"

Toph chuckled sadly at her question. For a minute there, she thought Lin was going to greet her a Happy Mother's Day. Then again, Lin might not know what Mother's Day is.

"Not today Lin. The other officers think I should just relax for today."

"Really? So you're not tired today?"

"Haha. No, Lin. I'm not." Toph said. "What about you? Are you tired?"

"No!" Lin said but a yawn escaped her lips, immediately betraying her.

Toph laughed and picked Lin up. "Okay, sleepyhead. Let's go home..."

"But I'm not tired Mama!" Lin protested.

"Just sleep..."

Katara noticed them leave. "Toph! Hey, wait! Aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

"Not this time, Katara. I gotta get this squirt back home!" Toph said.

Katara nodded and said okay and just watched as Toph and Lin made their exit.

* * *

Toph tried her best to close the door as quietly as she could. After that, she placed Lin gently on her bed and looked for some pajamas. She changed Lin's clothes and repositioned her on the bed. Once she was satisfied, she tucked her in and planted a small kiss on her forehead. She then went out and walked to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

_'Just as I thought...'_ Toph thought as she sipped her tea. _'I knew she wouldn't give me a gift. It really shows that I'm a really bad parent.'_

"Mama?"

Toph almost choked on her tea. Wiping the her mouth, Toph turned her attention to the small girl standing by the doorway. Toph stretched her arms out to her and Lin immediately ran towards her and climbed up to her lap.

"What are you still doing up? I thought you were already asleep?" Toph asked her as she stroked her hair.

"Well, I can't go to sleep without greeting you a Happy Mother's Day!" Lin said brightly at her.

Toph froze. Did she just hear it right? Did Lin just...? Did Lin just greet her?

"Happy Mother's Day Mama!"

There it was again! Spirits! She really did! She really did greet me!

Toph smiled at her widely and hugged her. "Thank...you... so much..."

"But that's not all Mama!" Lin said.

"W-What?"

"I got you this too!" Lin exclaimed happily as she gave her mother the drawing she worked hard for all afternoon. Toph accepted the piece of paper and her face fell.

"Look at it Mama!"

Toph bit her lip. How was she going to tell her?

"Mama! Come on! Look!"

"Um... Lin?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Lin, well... mama can't see your drawing." Toph said slowly.

"Why? Is it because of the light? I'll turn it on! I'll make out room brighter so you can see it properly!"

"No, Lin. It's not that..." Toph said, stopping Lin from getting up and turning on the lights. "It's just that... well, Mama's... Mama's... b-blind..."

Lin looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "Mama? What's that?"

Toph sighed. "Well, Lin... look into my eyes..."

Lin did so...

"Do you see anything different with my eyes?"

"No...? You have two eyes like me and like other people Mama!"

"It's not that. Here... look." Toph said. "I'll wave my hands in front of you but I want you to focus. Whatever you do... don't blink!"

Toph waved her hand in front of Lin and Lin giggled. "Sorry, Mama! I blinked!"

Toph chuckled.

"I saw your hand coming to me so fast that I just had to blink!" Lin said.

"Now you try it with me. Wave your hand in front of my eyes."

Lin did so but was surprised when she didn't get any reactions from Toph. She did it again and again but still nothing. "Mama?"

"I can't see, Lin. That's why I don't blink when you wave your hand in front of me." Toph said sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"So... you can't even see me? You haven't been able to see me?" Lin asked her.

A tear escaped from Toph's eye and she said, "No... I've never been able to..." Then Toph waited for Lin to say something to her. Something to taunt her and expected her to say something that would hurt her. But her eyes widened when Lin hugged her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry, Mama... I didn't w-want you t-to feel b-bad because of w-what I s-said... I'm so s-sorry Mama!"

"Lin... It's not you who should be apologizing... it's me... You did nothing wrong..."

"N-No... it's m-my fault. I hurt your f-feelings... I'm sorry..."

"Shh... c'mon... shh... I'm not hurt baby..." Toph said but tears were now falling freely from her eyes. "C'mon... don't cry anymore Lin... look... you're making me cry..."

Lin sniffled and broke off from their hug. She wiped her tears and looked up at Toph. "Sorry Mama. You should stop crying now too. Kya says moms are supposed to be happy today. I don't want you to be sad today."

"Sorry..." Toph said as she wiped her tears. "C'mon, I'll tuck you in..."

"Wait, Mama! I still have a message for you!"

"A what now?"

"Just listen!"

Toph sat back and listened to her daughter.

"Um... Mama? I know that you are very busy, and I know that you don't have a lot of time to have fun... but I understand. It's okay Mama. I know you're doing all these things cause you are the Chief and you protect ALL the people in Republic City. And you catch bad guys to keep us safe and still, you never fail to come back safe and tuck me in at night. Mama, without you, the people here in Republic City would be in trouble and we would all need help. Even though I can't get to spend a lot of time with you, I know that you are doing the greatest job in the world and I am proud of it. I'm proud to be your daughter! Without you, I wouldn't be here right now... I LOVE YOU, Mama... Happy Mother's Day."

Toph hugged her daughter tightly and whispered, "I love you too Lin."

* * *

**A/N: **Mother's day chapter! Aww... so cute! What do you guys think? Longest chapter so far! Guys! I'm posting a new Avatar fic soon! It still features Toph being a mom but it'll be more... well, action-y and has an awesome plot! Be sure to watch out for it!

**NOW REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Toph sighed as she plopped down on the couch. Today had been...fun. Facing a few criminals and gangs were okay but actually getting an audience with someone who knew a lot about Republic City's current most suspicious and slippery person was heaven. Finally, they could have a lead on the bloodbending incidents that were happening a lot lately. Naturally, she'd shrug this off by calling the victims delusional. There hasn't been a single bloodbender since Hama and Katara, and both needed the full moon to bloodbend. But from what she heard from their victims and witnesses, the person, Yakone, who was pointed out by most, could bloodbend, not just on a full moon, but at any given time!

Toph rested her head on the couch's back and lifted her head up. _'Was it really okay to actually look into this? Maybe I should've just called them crazy and sent them home... Spirits! They should hear the nonsense they've spouted. Bloodbending without a full moon! Am I really that stupid as to actually believe that?'_

"Mommy?" said a voice that interrupted her thoughts. Toph smiled a little at the voice. She knew it was her daughter. She felt her daughter's light footsteps pad along the stone floor towards her. Lin sat down next to her and leaned a little on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, badgermole?" Toph asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

Lin scrunched up her face a bit as she remembered the reason why she was still awake. It had something to do with Tenzin and Aang on Air Temple Island. She contemplated a bit on telling her mother or not. Finally, she sighed and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy?" Lin asks.

"Yes, baby girl?" Toph replies, smiling at yet, another nickname.

"Mommy... can... can you teach me how to earthbend?" Lin asked. Toph's eyes widened when she heard her daughter's words.

"Why would you want to learn?" Toph asked her.

"Well... I saw Uncle Aang teach Tenzin how to airbend and I wanted to do some bending when I saw Tenzin do it. I asked Uncle Aang to teach me but he just told me to ask you. So, can you teach me mommy? Please?" Lin begged as she gripped her mother's arm and shook it lightly.

Toph didn't reply immediately. She didn't know how to tell Lin that she can't probably bend. She would be heartbroken. "Um... baby, why don't you practice by yourself for now? You know, try to flip a small stone or a pebble... or something. If you do that, then I'll teach you more awesome moves. Deal?" She knew that she was probably getting her and her daughter's hopes up, but that didn't mean that they should give up without trying right? After all, the doctor that told her that didn't exactly have enough evidence to back up his statement. _'Great, I'm thinking like a cop again...'_

"Really?" Lin asked, her eyes wide. Even though Toph can't see it, the sound of excitement and happiness in her daughter's voice was enough for her.

"Now, why don't we go up and sleep. You've got to practice tomorrow right?" Toph said, standing up. Lin followed her example and the both of them trudged up to their rooms.

"Night Mommy!" Lin said when they approached her room. Toph said goodnight to her and went inside her own room. She trusted Lin enough to prepare for bed on her own. After all, she was already six years old.

* * *

"Mommy, if I can flip this pebble, can you teach me how to do that earth tent? I want to do that too!" Lin said excitedly. Bits of cereal were flying out of her mouth and lucky for Toph, she can't see the horrible mess on her daughter's shirt.

"Whoa! Slow down there, sport! One step at a time!" said Toph as she placed her dishes on the sink, which, by the way, is piling up with dirty plates, spoons, glasses, and some other stuff. She faced Lin again and helped her off of her seat. "Practice today, okay?"

Lin nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

Toph chuckled. She released Lin and she immediately ran off towards the bathroom to take a shower or something. Toph went to the telephone and and dialed Aang and Katara's phone number.

_"Hello? Katara speaking..."_ came Katara's voice when she picked up.

"Yeah, hey Sugar Queen." Toph said.

_"Toph?"_ said Katara's voice.

"Yeah. It's me. Listen, can you make it here a bit earlier?"

_"Huh? Why__?"_

"I've been called early. There's sort of an... emergency over at the Station, so could you...?"

Katara sighed. _"Say no more..."_

"Thanks Sugar Queen! Oh! And I'm _really _running late. But I can't just leave Lin alone by herself!"

_"I've still got to wake up my own kids myself Toph. I mean, they can take care of themselves, no problem. Once I'm sure that they're done and fed, I'll go over there."_

"And how long do you think that's going to take? I told you, I'm running late Katara."

_"Toph... I'll get there in an hour or so..."_

"But I've got to get to the Station in a five minutes!"

_"Hey, I've got duties too, y'know!"_

"Katara, please!"

_"Well... I... why don't you just go now?!"_

"And leave Lin alone?! Are you crazy?!"

_"Hey, you said it yourself. This is an emergency. I'm almost done here anyway. I'll cut my schedule short. I'll leave everything to Kya and I'll be there soon."_

"I don't know, Katara..."

_"Toph, trust me, I'll be there in a while. Nothing's gonna happen to Lin. Just make sure that she keeps the doors and windows locked. Just until I get there."_

"But..."

_"No buts, Toph. You're already late."_

Toph sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Mom?" called out Lin when she arrived downstairs, now fresh and clean. Toph stopped pacing and immediately went over to her daughter.

"Listen, Lin. I've got to go to the Station early today. There's an emergency." she started to explain. "And... well, I _really_ have to go but I'm worried about you. This means that I'll have to leave you alone..."

Lin became confused for a moment. "Why? Didn't you ask Aunt Katara or Uncle Sokka to look after the house and me?"

"Okay, since when did you start thinking like that? You sound all mature and so grown-up... and I don't like it." Toph said, making a face. Lin giggled. Toph smiled for a bit too.

"Listen, your Aunt Katara's gonna come here in a few minutes. But unfortunately, I don't have enough time to stick around. I'm already late. So... will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

Lin rolled her eyes. Man, her mom's really paranoid sometimes! "Don't worry mommy. I'll just be trying to flip this pebble here."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't bring the house down. And I want you to keep ALL the windows and doors locked so no one can come in. Open it if Katara comes. ONLY Katara. Understand?" Toph said sternly.

"Yes, mommy!"

"Good. I have to go, short stuff!" she said and got up. She stayed at the doorway for a few minutes, before Lin had to give her a push so she can get going.

After Toph _finally_ left, Lin went to her bedroom and placed the small pebble on the floor. She concentrated on it for a few minutes before she suddenly raised her arms and did an overly dramatic pose.

Nothing happened.

Lin groaned and made several attempts, each one more hilarious than the last. She did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again. But still, nothing happened. Finally fed up and irritated, Lin picked up the pebble and threw it across the room. She cringed at the loud noise that came after she threw it, thinking that she damaged something valuable. But when she examined her surroundings for a broken or shattered object, she was very surprised to see none.

"But... what was that noise from before?" Lin asked herself. She went towards her door and opened it slightly, allowing her to see the small corridor that led to the stairs. There was nothing broken here either. "That's weird..."

Lin went outside of her room and made her way towards the stairs. "Must have come from downstairs..."

She marched down the stairs and checked the living room, where most of their easily breakable objects where placed. However, when she got to the room, she froze in her tracks. There was a vase that was smashed to bits and pieces on the floor and a few feet away from that, was a man who was staring at her coldly.

There was only one thing that popped up in Lin's mind. And that was: _RUN!_

* * *

**A/N:** hEY! Sup guys? It's been too long. Yep. How many months has it been since I last updated this story? Anyways, I'm back now! WOHOOO! And next to be updated is my Harry Potter fanfic, _Getting Out of His Shadow_. See you guys there, if you're following that story.

But if you're only reading this one, then your job is to:

**REVIEW **


End file.
